the twins
by Loki the Nerdfighter
Summary: A bit after the battle of fairy tail Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy come into the guild. Sudenly Happy and Natsu walk towards the far corner of the guild, to two small boys who couldn't be older than six. Why are they in the guild are they members? And there is something strange about them. Of corse everybody in fairy tail has their story, but their's is far worse than anybody's


**me: ok the first chapter is done**

**honey badger: can you eat it?**

**squid: food?**

**me: sadly not though I am hung *spots what the honey badger is doing* NO STOP IT DO NOT EAT THE COMPUTER SCREEN I NEED THAT  
**

**honeybadger: *shrugs and keeps eating***

**squid: *wraps tenticals around honeybadger* no no stop it *pullls him away***

**me: *getting food* here eat this BUT LEAVE THE SCREEN**

**honeybadger: it tastes wird *goes back to eating screen***

**me: STOP IT NOW *throughs piano* GAAAAAAAAA  
**

**squid: aniway**

* * *

Natsu peered past Lucy like he always did when they entered the Guild, normally he didn't see what he wanted to but today he finally did, they were sitting on their usual spot probably because they heard him enter. He heard a whisper in his ear _"who's that beside you?"_ that was Loki _"and what __does__ she look like?"_ Fenril _"wait no let us guess, make her speak."_ Natsu had to smile, he was just so glad to finally see them again, he hasn't saw them since they left on their latest quest right before he meet Lucy. " are you OK?" that was Lucy and because they asked he kept her talking "yea, I'm alright" "Aye" good, Happy was playing along "Let's go to the bar" Natsu said "OK"_ "OK, em, she's about as old as Gray and wears boot's and a short skirt" _both of them said this "Heh? How do you know?" he whispered back "What did you say?" said Lucy "Nothing" _"well we __can't__ hear trousers legs strive past each other"_OKEY "by" he said to Lucy and ran over they seemed to smile which was hard to tell as they wore like Mist-gun bandanas over most of their face. "Hi guy's" "Natsu you're back" "So since when are you here?" "We just got here today" "And how do you like the new Guild?" both of them turned their heads to listen to everything around them which, for them, is like looking around "we don't know, it's so much bigger so we can hear better and people don't bump into us that much but it is relay different so we don't know where what is and it's really confusing but the left our spot and made the window bigger for more sun to come in so yeah we do 'no." they said together "yea it's all different" he replied "Aye" added Happy.

* * *

back at the entrance Gray and Erza entered to find a very confused Lucy. "what's wrong?" asked Erza, Gray took a look around the Guild and found Natsu. "oh yea, didn't we tell you about Loki and Fenril?" "NO, wait Loki but he's a callas..." "No, they just share a name and that is pretty much all they share" he stepped in "they are 8 years old and Natsu and Happy are their best friends. They are one of the strongest sages in the whole Guild." Lucy stared for a minute, then she started laughing and said "huh you got me there for a second!" over at the table Loki and Fenril stiffen, Happy and Natsu noticed and Happy said in his annoying way "oh yea, we didn't tell them about you and allot of other people ahahahahaha." At the entrance Erza explained "They may only be 8 but they are really strong, so let me tell you, they are twins and came to us 2 years ago, they are blind an..." "BLIND?!" "yes they are blind but you will only be told by them. Anyway they are extremely good at hearing, in-fact they are listening right now." She continued. "Wait like NOW but here so far away" argued Lucy, Gray sighed and the twins said; "Well if you are blind for most of your live than you can too hear a whispered in the whole guild." That was the first time she had heard them talk, they had young and innocent voices. "What's your name?" they turned their heads like dogs when they were begging and locked really cute in there camo bandana and their big headphones, they had long hazelnut colored hair a with golden tips, they're face was pale and they were big and thin for their age they had extremely long legs which they had folded to sit on the table. They had their hands in there lab and locked kind of sad. "Em, Lucy and you?" "Our names are Fenril and Loki." "OK so who is who?" "you have to tell" whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? "em OK by the way why do you wear that bandana over your face." they stared at her, maybe she said the wrong thing? "If you want to know then you have to beat us or tell us apart" em ok "by" "see ya later" "aye" "fare well" "by Lucy"

* * *

when Lucy got home, the gang was already there. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ONCE KEEP OUT AND WAIT FO ME TO COME HOME FIRST? IS IT THAT HARD?!" "Ah, you're so noisy it hurts our ears!" she turned to her side to see Loki and Fenril sit on the table, sitting there, their hands pressing their headphones closet to their head and looked at her angrily "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK!" "hmp" they said looked to her feet and said " you're noisy so we'll turn you down" as they said this they both raised their left arm and slowly lowered it "WHAT are you doing get out you heh wht..." "hahahahahahhahaha serves you right for yelling" laughs Natsu the gray also laugh and Erza smiled, so did the twins, maybe, hard to tell, with that bandana. "Heh we use sense magic but mainly sound magic" "Hey" well that was what she wanted to say but no sound came out "hahahahhaha" they seemed to be enjoying themselves WHILE SHE WAS SUFFERING. "Okay, Okay stop now HAHAHAHAHA she looks like she's goanna kill us if we don't stop HAHAHAHAHA" Natsu warned "OK" they said a bit disappointed, they slowly lifted their hands and Lucy's yelling became louder. "GOD WHEN I GET YOU WILL BE SORRY" "I regret doing that" one of them said in a neutral tone that revealed nothing, how could they always do that? "what?" asked Natsu smiling " to make her talk again" the other one said, they all laugh. Lucy didn't know what to say, Erza had said their hearing was extremely good, maybe she really should turn it down they always seemed a bit depressed " Em ok so what do you want?" she asked. Natsu looked at her "Loki and Fenril wanted to feel you're house and sense what it was like. The twins turned their heads this way and that then they looked at her which was a bit creepy and asked "can you summon Loki? We haven't heard of him for a long time" she noticed how the sentences never included saw or see or something like that, she felt sorry for them, where were their parents or guardians, it had to be hard not to be able to see.

* * *

"OK" she searched for the right key and lifted it in front of hear then swung it while saying "open gate of the lion, Loki" it puffed and Loki stood in front of them "how can I help you?" " Loki and Fenril wanted to se…hear you" Loki turned to them and said "hi guys" they stood up and touched his face, they felt it while Loki waited patiently "hm, you're hair grew, other than that you seem the same." "exactly" "So how is the spirit world?" "good, what about you, where were you?" " on a long S class quest" "WAIT S CLASS!?" Lucy interrupted "yea we aren't S class because we are to young but master still lets us go on certain quests as long as we stay together" they answered "like tat's goanna happened" said Gray. "so can I NOW know you're magic?" " we told you already, sense magic, we can control sound, touch, taste, smell and sight when we combine all of them we can even create objects." "so what happened on your quest?" Loki interrupted " well we had to fight of a really nasty monster" by the word monster their features seemed to harden "long story short we beat it and saved the nearby village." "OK was that all cause I have to return to the spirit world" "go ahead, bye." they said everybody said good bye and Lucy closed the gate. "so good bye we have to go home." They turned to Lucy. " by said Natsu and Erza left as well once everybody was out and had left for about a minute gray said " they have some bad history with monsters and please don't try to push them to answer your questions last time I did that I ended up with a very badly hurt arm and leg. Bye" he also left Lucy was very confused but decided to write in her book and then go to bed.


End file.
